1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automated gear boxes, and more particularly, to automated gear boxes operated by means of actuators.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated gearboxes in which a conventional manual gearbox is operated by means of actuators and connected to the engine of a motor vehicle by way of an automatic clutch are becoming increasingly important. They are less expensive than automatic gearboxes which are equipped with hydrokinetic torque converters and operate with planet gears, and the automated gearboxes operate with a higher degree of efficiency.